Harry Potter: Powrót do przeszłości?
by Amaros
Summary: Pomysł zrodzony całkiem niedawno. Co by było gdyby? Historia częściowo układa się jak w książce, ale jest zmieniana z biegiem wydarzeń.
1. 1 Co się stało, Harry?

To było jak porządne uderzenie w twarz z liścia. Nagle znalazł się w wielkiej sali, patrząc jak Dumbledore przemawia wesołym głosem do zgromadzonych ludzi. Jak to było możliwe? Przecież Dumbledore nie żył! Usłyszał śmiech po swojej prawej i zobaczył Freda i George'a jak tłumaczą coś energicznie swoim kolegom. Chwila! Skąd tu się wziął Fred? Harry pamiętał jak zginął podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Szybko rzucił spojrzenie na stół nauczycielski i dojrzał Snape'a. Ten wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. To samo oszołomienie można było znaleźć również na twarzach Ginny, Hermiony, Rona i Malfoya. Harry na oślep wyciągnął rękę, by uchwycić ramię Neville'a.  
\- Co się stało, Harry?  
\- Neville, na którym roku jesteśmy?  
\- Harry dobrze się czujesz? - chłopak zmarszczył brwi. - Na piątym. Na pewno nie chcesz iść do skrzydła szpitalnego?  
\- Nie trzeba - głos Harry'ego drżał. - Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku.  
Spojrzał na przyjaciół, którzy przysłuchiwali się tej rozmowie ze strachem w oczach.  
\- Harry, co tu... - zaczęła Hermiona, ale chłopak jej przerwał.  
\- Później.  
Zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu teraz do głowy.  
Zaczął jeść.  
Nagle ręka Harry'ego zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do ust.  
\- Cholera jasna - syknął.  
\- Co się stało? - spytała Ginny.  
\- Umbridge.  
To jedno nazwisko wystarczyło, żeby wprowadzić ponurą atmosferę przy stole. Harry mimo woli spojrzał na swoją rękę.  
\- Nie wiem co tu się wyprawia, ale w tym roku musisz rozegrać to inaczej - powiedział Ron.  
\- Myślicie, że spędzimy tu cały rok? - Hermiona przeniosła swoje spojrzenie z Umbridge na przyjaciół. - Tak naprawdę to może znikniemy stąd po kolacji.  
\- Znasz moje szczęście - Harry skrzywił się - to na pewno nie będzie takie proste.  
\- Musimy dowiedzieć się o co chodzi w całej tej historii, że wszyscy powrócili do życia - wtrąciła Ginny.  
Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem i ponownie spojrzał na Freda, Dumbledore'a i Snape'a.  
\- Syriusz, Remus... - wyszeptał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się od emocji. - Jeżeli wszyscy z bitwy żyją to oni też muszą!  
\- Harry musisz to sprawdzić - Ginny udzielił się entuzjazm chłopaka - trzeba wysłać im sowę po kolacji.  
\- Nie! - Hermiona syknęła na nich, kręcąc głową. - Zapomnieliście, że ministerstwo kontroluje pocztę?  
\- Z Dumbledorem też nie pogadam w tym roku - powiedział ponuro Harry - będzie mnie unikał.  
\- Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że teraz Harry nie będzie się zachowywał jak rozkapryszona księżniczka - dodał Ron do Hermiony, która próbowała ukryć uśmiech.  
\- Ej, ja tu jestem! - odpowiedział omawiany. - Nie, nie będę Ron. Teraz wiemy co się wyprawia dookoła nas.  
\- Hagrida też nie będzie - powiedziała smutno Ginny.  
\- Przecież wiecie, że jest na poszukiwa... AU! Hermiona! - zawył Ron.  
\- Cicho! Dobrze wiesz, że to tajne - powiedziała Hermiona, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.  
\- Pamiętacie piosenkę tiary z tego roku? - spytała Ginny.  
\- Wszystkie domy w przyjaźni? - rzucił Ron. - Dobrze wiecie co uczynił Malfoy.  
\- Teraz jest inaczej - Harry zadziwił przyjaciół swoim stwierdzeniem. - Widziałem jak Malfoy i Snape się na mnie patrzą. Wydaje mi się, że są w tej samej sytuacji co my.  
Ron, Hermiona i Ginny odwrócili się w stronę stołu ślizgonów i na potwierdzenie słów Harry'ego zobaczyli jak Draco się im przygląda.  
\- Myślicie, że nauczył się czegoś? Czy udoskonali swój plan pogrążenia Dumbledore'a i wesprze Voldemorta? - spytała Hermiona.  
\- Przekonamy się - mruknął Harry - a na razie podziwiajmy przedstawienie - wskazał na stół nauczycielski, gdzie Umbridge przerwała dyrektorowi Hogwartu.  
\- Nigdy się nie nauczy - parsknął Ron. - A na koniec i tak wyląduje w zakazanym lesie - dodał z mściwą satysfakcją.  
\- Jeszcze o tym nie wie - powiedział Harry - ale czekam na ten moment z niecierpliwością.  
\- Właściwie to jej przemówienie przypomniało mi coś - dodała Ginny. - Armia Dumbledore'a. Teraz umiemy dużo więcej.  
\- Znowu zaślepieni pozytywnymi rzeczami zapominacie o tych złych. Voldemort też żyje - warknęła Hermiona.  
\- Hermiona, nasze światełko w tunelu - Ginny pokręciła głową. - A ty pani mądralińska zapominasz, że teraz wiemy jak go pokonać.  
\- Niby tak, ale znając historię nie będziemy umieli postąpić dokładnie tak samo. Zmienimy jej bieg czy tego chcemy czy nie. To może mieć poważne konsekwencje w przyszłości.  
\- Damy radę - powiedział Harry i zaczął się podnosić wraz z innymi uczniami. - Nie zapominajcie, że jesteście prefektami.  
\- Szlag! Znowu obowiązki - Ron ukrył twarz w dłoniach, co spotkało się ze śmiechem pozostałych.  
\- A na mnie znowu się będą patrzeć jak na okaz w zoo, więc się wyrównało - powiedział Harry.  
Ron i Hermiona ruszyli w stronę pierwszoroczniaków, by wziąć ich w opiekę i odprowadzić do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów. Harry i Ginny ruszyli ramię w ramię ku drzwiom wyjściowym z wielkiej sali, kiedy ktoś go zatrzymał kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Potter - ktoś syknął mu do ucha - musimy porozmawiać.  
Harry odwrócił się i ujrzał przed sobą Draco Malfoya. Wychodzący uczniowie przyglądali im się uważnie, gdy ich mijali. Harry kiwnął głową w stronę chłopaka i wyszli na korytarze zamku, szukając ustronnego miejsca do rozmowy. Ginny podążyła za nimi.  
\- Potter, czy ty... - Draco się zaciął. - Czy ty, no wiesz...  
\- Czy ja też cofnąłem się z etapu pokonania Voldemorta na piąty rok? - spytał Harry i dojrzał wyraz ulgi na twarzy swojego wroga.  
\- Co tu się odwala, Potter?  
\- Nie wiem, Malfoy, ale ważniejsze jest pytanie co teraz kombinujesz? Znasz dalsze losy - Harry przypatrywał mu się uważnie.  
\- Znam i wciąż pamiętam, że wtedy w pokoju życzeń uratowałeś mi życie. Wciąż pamiętam jak Czarny Pan pomiata ludźmi. Nie wiem dlaczego to pamiętam i co się stało, ale chce to zmienić dlatego...  
Harry spojrzał w dół i ze zdziwieniem zobaczył jak Malfoy wyciąga do niego rękę.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Potter nie utrudniaj. Nie chce takiego życia jakie bym miał wtedy. Wszyscy by pamiętali o tym co uczyniłem. Chce to zmienić. Razem możemy uratować wielu ludzi. Więc jak?  
Harry przez chwilę przypatrywał się Draconowi, następnie jego ręce, aż w końcu przeniósł spojrzenie na Ginny, która nieznacznie kiwnęła głową. Harry uścisnął rękę swojego odwiecznego wroga, a następnie uczyniła to Ginny.  
\- Musimy pogadać jeszcze z Ronem i Hermioną. Snape też chyba ma to samo co my - powiedział Harry.  
\- Spotkamy się w pokoju życzeń i to obgadamy - powiedział Draco. - To był chyba długi dzień. Nie wiem, bo ocknąłem się dopiero na kolacji. Trzeba się z tym przespać.  
Draco odwrócił się i odszedł w swoją stronę. Harry zwrócił uwagę na Ginny i dodał:  
\- Nie tyle długi, co bardzo dziwny.  
W milczeniu poszli do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów.

Harry po drodze zauważył, że Ginny niewiele mówi. Wydawała się walczyć z jakimiś myślami i nie wiedział czy jej w tym przeszkodzić czy nie, kiedy dziewczyna sama przerwała otaczającą ich ciszę.  
\- Harry poczekaj.  
Chłopak stanął i obrócił się w jej stronę tak, że stali twarzą w twarz.  
\- Powiedz mi, czy znowu będę musiała czekać do szóstego roku, żebyś mnie zauważył? - spytała niepewnie. - Czy to co było między nami, czy to trwa dalej?  
Harry podszedł do niej i lekko pocałował w usta.  
\- Oczywiście Ginny i nic tego nie zmieni - odpowiedział, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. - Idziemy? - wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę, którą ujęła. Razem ruszyli w dalsza drogę.  
Pod portretem Grubej Damy Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę.  
\- To teraz się zacznie przedstawienie - powiedział.  
\- Będzie dobrze - Ginny dodawała mu otuchy. - Teraz wiesz jak sobie radzić.  
\- Taaa... Harry Potter konfrontacja pierwsza. Seamus i jego matka obrażają go o bycie dziwadłem - zażartował, a Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Dasz radę, Potter. Wchodzimy.

 _\- Reparo.  
_ _Dwie połówki różdżki połączyły się natychmiast, a z jej końca wystrzeliły czerwone iskry. Harry wziął do ręki swoją różdżkę z ostrokrzewu, o rdzeniu pióra feniksa, i poczuł ciepło przenikające mu palce, jakby różdżka i ręka ucieszyły się z tego spotkania.  
\- Odłożę Czarną Różdżkę - powiedział Dumbledore'owi, który patrzył na niego ze wzruszeniem i wielkim podziwem - z powrotem tam, skąd ją zabrano. Może tam zostać. Jeśli umrę śmiercią naturalną, tak jak Ignotus, utraci swą moc, prawda? Jej poprzedni właściciel nie zostanie pokonany. To będzie jej koniec.  
Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.  
\- Jesteś pewny? - zapytał Ron, patrząc na Czarną Różdżkę, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała leciutka nuta pożądania.  
\- Myślę, że Harry ma rację - powiedziała cicho Hermiona.  
\- Ta różdżka może sprawić więcej kłopotu, niż jest warta - rzekł Harry. - A ja, szczerze mówiąc... ja miałem już w życiu dosyć kłopotów.  
_

 _Harry odkładał Czarną Różdżkę na swoje miejsce. Przez chwilę przypatrywał jej się, myśląc z wielkim żalem o wszystkich poległych. Nie wszystkim udało się dożyć dnia, kiedy Voldemort został pokonany. Nie wszyscy będą mogli cieszyć się spokojnym życiem, aż do końca swych dni. Ta wojna okazała się niesprawiedliwa, ale czy są inne wojny? Odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić rozmyślając nad poległymi przyjaciółmi. Nie mógł zauważyć, że z Czarnej Różdżki zaczęła wydobywać się lekka poświata. Jego ciche życzenie właśnie się spełniało. Chciał odwrócić losy wojny, by wszyscy mogli się cieszyć wygraną. Nagle znalazł się w wielkiej sali..._

Harry wyrwany ze snu zaplątał się w kołdrze i wraz z nią spadł na podłogę. Zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju, gdy w blasku wschodzącego słońca dojrzał bladego Rona. Przyjaciel popatrzył na niego, a w jego oczach można było dojrzeć zrozumienie, które ogarniało kilka ostatnich godzin.  
\- Harry... - jego głos był ochrypły - czy wiesz co to oznacza?  
\- Wiem - odrzekł cicho Harry.  
Obaj, jak na komendę, poderwali się ze swych miejsc i nie myśląc nawet nad przebraniem się z piżamy, wybiegli do pokoju wspólnego. Okrągłe pomieszczenie było puste, nie licząc dwóch dziewczyn stojących nieopodal kominka. Ginny i Hermiona, równie blade jak Ron, podbiegły do swoich chłopaków, by ich uściskać.  
\- Wiecie co to oznacza? - Hermiona ściskała ramię Harry'ego tak mocno, aż syknął z bólu. - Przepraszam Harry. To oznacza, że nie wrócimy do swoich czasów, bo to są nasze czasy! Czas się cofnął i mamy szansę uratować wszystkich, którzy zginęli!  
\- Hermiono, czy możesz mnie już puścić? - zaczął Harry. - Dziękuje. Nie muszę się pytać, czy mieliście ten sam sen, bo wnioskuję po twojej wypowiedzi, że tak.  
Na jego słowa obie dziewczyny skinęły głowami.  
\- Na razie zachowujemy się normalnie - kontynuował - później musimy złapać Snape'a i Malfoya i pogadać z nimi o zaistniałej sytuacji.  
\- Malfoya? - Ron spytał głośniej niż zamierzał. - Po co nam on?  
\- Nie mówiłem ci, ale Malfoy wczoraj odbył sobie rozmowę ze mną i Ginny, i też pamięta całą sytuację. Wczoraj podał nam rękę i ma zamiar też pogodzić się z wami, dlatego Ron proszę, powstrzymaj swoje nerwy i daj mu dojść do słowa. Musimy obmyślić plan działania i uratować wiele ludzkich istnień.  
Ron przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, żeby nie wybuchnąć. Kiedy mu się to udało, lekko klepnął Harry'ego w plecy i ruszył w stronę dormitorium.  
\- Zobaczymy się na śniadaniu - rzucił Harry do dziewczyn i wszyscy ruszyli w swoją stronę.

Harry zajęty jedzeniem, nie zwracał uwagi na gapiących się na niego ludzi. Jego uwaga została pochłonięta dopiero przez Angelinę, która wesoło przywitała się ze wszystkimi i od razu rzuciła do Harry'ego, że została kapitanem drużyny.  
\- Wiem, gratuluję - odpowiedział, nie zastanawiając się nad tym co mówi.  
\- Skąd? - spytała podejrzliwie. - Nikomu jeszcze o tym nie mówiłam.  
\- Eee - zaczął głupio, ale Hermiona przyszła mu z pomocą, nie omieszkując rzucić mu karcącego spojrzenia.  
\- Domyśliliśmy się po tym, że Oliver Wood kończy szkołę, a według Harry'ego ty byłaś najlepsza na jego miejsce.  
\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała Angelina, a Harry powtórzył te same słowa bezgłośnie w stronę Hermiony.  
\- W każdym razie Harry potrzebujemy nowego obrońcy. W piątek będą sprawdziany. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy kogoś dobrego - dokończyła i odeszła w stronę Alicji.  
Ron wyprostował się z dumnie uniesioną głową i popatrzył znacząco na przyjaciela.  
\- Harry wybór jest chyba jasny, no nie? - spytał z groźną miną.  
\- No nie wiem, a jak znowu cię trema zje? Bardziej myślałem nad McLaggenem - powiedział ledwo kryjąc uśmiech na widok oszołomionej miny przyjaciela.  
Ginny i Hermiona zaczęły otwarcie się śmiać.  
\- Mam ci przypomnieć kto miał dożywotni zakaz gry? - odgryzł się Ron, na co Harry się skrzywił.  
\- Daj spokój. Nie przypominaj mi tego.  
\- Ja bym chciała wam przypomnieć, że dziś mamy dwie godziny eliksirów i dwie godziny obrony - wtrąciła Hermiona.  
Harry i Ron zgodnie uderzyli głowami w stół. Ginny poczochrała chłopaka po włosach dodając mu otuchy. Jedynie myśl o tym, że Snape też prawdopodobnie pamięta o wszystkim, dała im nadzieję na lepsze eliksiry w tym roku.  
\- Nie może się nad nami znęcać - jęknął Ron - mam nadzieję, że pamięta jak skończył słuchając Voldemorta.  
\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę nad jedną rzeczą? - spytała Hermiona z entuzjazmem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
\- He? - mruknął Ron.  
\- Mogę udoskonalić plan działania W.E.S.Z.!  
\- O nie, nie, nie, nie - Ron zaczął podnosić się z miejsca - na mnie nie licz. Idę na tortury do Snape'a.  
Wzrok Hermiony przeniósł się na Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy momentalnie poderwali się z miejsc.  
\- Wiesz Hermiono, bo my ten... tam ktoś nas wołał - powiedział Harry i odbiegł wraz z Ginny.  
Hermiona tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wesołym krokiem podążyła za przyjaciółmi.

Harry, Hermiona i Ron przechodzili przez dziedziniec, kiedy zza rogu wyłoniła się Cho Chang. Harry jęknął w duchu, pamiętając jej podłe nastroje i chęci do wylewania łez. Teraz nawet nie był nią zainteresowany, ponieważ miał Ginny. Nie wiedział jak rozegrać daną sytuację. Do jego uszu dotarł szept Rona:  
\- Nie martw się stary, teraz nie wspomnę o tajfunach.  
\- Może lepiej by było, gdybyś wspomniał - powiedział z nadzieją Harry - im szybciej ją spławię tym lepiej.  
\- Nie tęsknisz za mokrymi pocałunkami? - spytał Ron, za co zarobił mocne klepnięcie w tył głowy od Hermiony.  
Cho zbliżała się na niebezpieczną odległość, a Harry rozglądał się za ratunkiem, żeby ominąć krepująca go rozmowę.  
\- Cześć, Harry.  
\- Yyyy cześć, Cho.  
\- Czy to odznaka tajfunów? - wtrącił się Ron, nie tracąc czasu. - Jesteś ich kibicem czy nosisz ją tylko na pokaz?  
Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Kiedyś był gotów zawlec Rona do zakazanego lasu za to pytanie, teraz był mu wdzięczny.  
\- Kibicuję im od małego - odpowiedziała, patrząc na Rona jak na zdechłego karalucha, a następnie zwróciła się do Harry'ego:  
\- No to cześć... do zobaczenia potem.  
\- Super! - Harry przybił żółwika z Ronem, kiedy dziewczyna odeszła na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Przynajmniej teraz nie będę musiał się zastanawiać się nad wyrzutami moralnymi odnośnie Cedrika. Mam nadzieję, że Cho znajdzie sobie jakiegoś chłopaka i szybko o mnie zapomni. Inaczej Ginny urwie mi... wiecie co - sugestywnie poruszył brwiami, a Ron się zaśmiał.  
Stali pod klasą Snape'a, czekając, aż pojawi się rzeczony nauczyciel. Harry był ciekawy jak teraz zmienią się jego relacje odnośnie całej czwórki. Uczniowie zaczęli wchodzić do lochu, a Harry zamyślony ruszył za nimi. Usiadł w ławce za Ronem i Hermioną, nie zwracając uwagi obok kogo siada. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy ktoś klepnął go w ramię i ujrzał Malfoya.  
\- Siema, Potter - szepnął.  
\- Malfoy - Harry skinął mu głową.  
\- Dla mnie to jest tak samo dziwne jak i dla ciebie Potter, ale musimy jakoś oswoić się z sytuacją.  
Harry nie zerkając nawet w bok, pokiwał lekko głową, zastanawiając się, jak będzie wyglądał ten rok. Zapowiadało się naprawdę interesująco. Ron odwrócił się słysząc szepty za swoimi plecami i skrzywił się lekko na widok ich odwiecznego wroga, ale zaraz się opanował, pamiętając słowa Harry'ego. Postanowił nie robić problemów jak kiedyś i spróbować wysłuchać Malfoya. Skinął w jego kierunku głową, a blondyn odpowiedział tym samym.  
\- Cisza!  
Usłyszeli głos Snape'a ociekający jadem i Harry przez krótką chwilę zaczął się obawiać, że jednak nauczyciel eliksirów nie pamięta nic z przeszłości, czy też przyszłości. Cały złowrogi efekt popsuło jednak oczko, które Snape puścił ukradkiem do czwórki siedzącej w pierwszych ławkach. W lochach niemal można było usłyszeć napięcie, które schodzi z Rona.  
Snape przeszedł do standardowego złowrogiego tonu i zaczął straszyć uczniów, że w tym roku z niektórymi widzi się ostatni raz. Harry rozglądając się po klasie, pomyślał, że dla niektórych to jak zapowiedź świąt, ale wolał nie drążyć tematu. Nauczyciel machnął różdżką, a na tablicy pojawiły się instrukcje do uwarzenia eliksiru spokoju. Kiedy wszyscy wzięli się do pracy, Snape przeszedł się po klasie. Przystanął na chwilę przy Harrym i ledwo słyszalnie szepnął:  
\- Potter, tym razem nie zapomnij syropu z ciemiernika czarnego.  
Harry mógłby przysiąc, że Snape się zaśmiał. Pierwszy raz odkąd Harry pamiętał. Ten rok naprawdę będzie bardzo ciekawy.  
Kiedy zajęcia się skończyły i wszyscy odstawili swoje flakoniki, Harry usłyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.  
\- Ups...  
Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że jeden z flakoników leży potłuczony na ziemi. Nie musiał nikogo pytać, żeby wiedzieć czyj on był. Popatrzył na Snape'a.  
\- Panie Potter, zostanie pan na chwilę. Musimy porozmawiać odnośnie niezaliczenia dzisiejszych zajęć.  
W Harrym zaczęło się gotować i był gotów wybuchnąć, ale Hermiona uspokajająco ścisnęła go lekko za ramię. Kiedy wszyscy opuścili salę Snape spojrzał na Harry'ego.  
\- Nie denerwuj się, Potter. To była zwykła woda. Twój flakonik jest bezpieczny - mówiąc to wskazał na stół, gdzie stał eliksir z jego nazwiskiem.  
\- To dlaczego... ?  
\- Nie oczekuj, że nagle przy wszystkich będę cię traktował jak starego przyjaciela. To by było zbyt podejrzane, a wiesz, że taka informacja mogłaby szybko dotrzeć do Czarnego Pana.  
Harry uznał to za logiczny argument.  
\- Miałem w nocy bardzo ciekawy sen i po rozmowie z panem Malfoyem, doszedłem do wniosku, że wy mieliście takie same doznania.  
\- Zgadza się - odpowiedział Harry.  
\- Chciałbym to omówić w naszym gronie w pokoju wspólnym. Spotkajmy się dziś o północy. Weź ze sobą Wesleyów i Granger. Ja przyprowadzę Malfoya.

Harry dotarł do wielkiej sali i odnalazł swoich przyjaciół. Usiadł obok Ginny, która była zaznajomiona już z całą sytuacją i odgrażała się Snape'owi.  
\- Znowu zaczyna swoje przedstawienie - syknęła wściekle, ale Harry uspokoił ją gestem ręki.  
\- To nie tak. Chciał pogadać na osobności, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Później wam to wytłumaczę dokładniej. Jesteśmy umówieni dziś o północy w pokoju życzeń. Wy też macie przyjść. Wtedy obgadamy całą sytuację.  
\- W tym roku będzie trochę nudno - stwierdził Ron, a reszta spojrzała na niego pytająco. - No co - wzruszył ramionami. - Nie będziemy mogli wyszukiwać wszystkich dowodów świadczących o tym, że jest lojalny wobec Voldemorta a nie Dumbledore'a.  
\- Co teraz macie? - spytała Ginny.  
\- Wróżbiarstwo - odpowiedział Harry.  
\- W tym roku wasze wróżby mogą się spełnić - powiedziała Hermiona. - Tylko nie przesadzajcie - syknęła na nich karcąco - nie możemy wzbudzać podejrzeń, ze znamy przyszłość.  
\- Teraz jesteśmy lepsi niż ta oszustka Trelawney - powiedział Ron z mściwą satysfakcją. - Już ja jej powróżę z fusów.  
\- Tylko zamiast fusów, były te nieszczęsne senniki - mruknął Harry. - A tego snu nie możemy zdradzić.  
\- Czyli to co zwykle - odrzekł Ron. - Improwizacja.


	2. 2 Po cichu i dyskretnie

Umbridge wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał ją Harry. Ropucha w różowym swetrze. Patrząc na nią, zastanawiał się czy wytrzyma, żeby nie palnąć jakiejś głupoty. Kilka razy zacisnął dłoń w pięść pamiętając nieszczęsne szlabany.  
\- A więc dzień dobry! - powiedziała, gdy wszyscy już usiedli.  
Harry usłyszał ciche parsknięcie Rona, gdy uczniowie zaczęli odpowiadać bez entuzjazmu.  
\- Mam pomysł - szepnął do Harry'ego i odpowiedział na cały głos: - Dzień dobry pani profesor!  
Umbridge spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się, przynajmniej tak wydawało się Harry'emu.  
\- Widzicie moi mili? Można? Można! - rozłożyła ręce w geście zapraszającym do powtórzenia wyczynu kolegi.  
Cała klasa powtórzyła chórem słowa Rona.  
\- Co Ty kombinujesz? - szepnęła Hermiona.  
\- Wiem, że ten tu - kiwnął głową na Harry'ego, który zrobił oburzoną minę - nie da rady siedzieć cicho. Może nie uda mi się go wybronić od szlabanów, ale postaram się dostać do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Zawsze będziemy wiedzieć co w trawie piszczy.  
\- Dobra myśl - Hermiona pochwaliła chłopaka. - Też bym się zaciągnęła, ale nie będę mieć czasu.  
\- Bo?  
\- Muszę popracować nad W.E.S.Z.!  
Harry i Ron nie skomentowali tego, bojąc się późniejszej dyskusji. Postanowili udawać, że skupiają się na lekcji.  
\- Hermiona, pamiętasz o co ją pytałaś jak mieliśmy to czytać? - szepnął po chwili Ron.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło w zamyśleniu.  
\- Coś o zaklęciach obronnych... ale co to ma do rzeczy? Teraz mamy siedzieć cicho, szczególnie ty Harry - syknęła na niego, dźgając go w bok.  
\- Au! Kobieto ogarnij się! - Harry odszeptał, masując bok. - Nie jestem z tytanu.  
\- Hermiona zacznij swoje pytania - poprosił Ron. - Ty Harry masz siedzieć cicho.  
\- Co wyście się mnie tak czepili! - burknął. - Jakby to była moja wina.  
\- Bo jest! - Ron razem z Hermioną odpowiedzieli zgodnie.  
Dziewczyna uniosła rękę w górę, czekając aż Umbridge zwróci na nią swoją uwagę. Profesorka udawała, że nic nie widzi, ale kiedy większość uczniów przestało czytać, zerkając na Hermionę w końcu zareagowała.  
\- Tak panno...  
\- Granger.  
\- Słucham.  
\- Dlaczego w programie nauczania nie ma nic odnośnie zaklęć obronnych? - spytała Hermiona.  
\- Zaklęć obronnych? - powtórzyła Umbridge. - A po co pani są potrzebne te zaklęcia? Nie ma takiej potrzeby by bronić się na zajęciach.  
\- Właśnie Hermiono - powiedział głośno Ron - z panią profesor nic nam nie grozi.  
\- Z panią profesor może nie, ale co jeżeli ktoś zaatakuje nas poza szkołą?  
\- Młoda damo, kto niby ma was zaatakować poza szkołą? - Umbridge spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
\- A może... - zaczął Harry na głos, ale przerwał, gdy Hermiona kopnęła go w kostkę.  
\- Powiedziałam uspokój się - syknęła.  
\- Poza szkołą ministerstwo dba o nasze bezpieczeństwo - dodał Ron. - Jesteśmy bezpieczni Hermiono.  
\- Dziękuję panu - powiedziała słodko Umbridge. - Poza szkołą nikt na nas nie czyha i nic nam nie grozi. Jesteśmy całkowicie bezpieczni, dlatego nie potrzebne są nam żadne zaklęcia obronne. Mam nadzieję, że odpowiedziałam na pani pytanie, panno Granger. A teraz do czytania - dodała patrząc na klasę.

Harry siedział na parapecie i masował swoją obolałą kostkę. Patrzył na przyjaciół z gniewem w oczach, a ci bezczelnie się do niego uśmiechali.  
\- Jeszcze kilka zajęć obrony z wami i chyba zatęsknię za szlabanami od Umbridge.  
Ron i Hermiona wybuchnęli śmiechem. Ginny, która dopiero co się pojawiła próbowała wypytać o całą sytuację, ale jej chłopak tylko się krzywił, a brat z przyjaciółką nie mogli przestać się śmiać.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne - rzucił Harry. - Ginny oni mnie próbują zabić - zrobił smutną minę i się do niej przytulił.  
Ginny ledwo powstrzymując uśmiech zaczęła wypytywać o szczegóły, a kiedy dowiedziała się o wydarzeniach z lekcji, nie kryła śmiechu.  
\- Dzięki, wielkie kurde dzięki! - Harry oburzył się i ruszył przed siebie.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

Harry stał przed drzwiami wielkiej sali i zastanawiał się czy iść na kolację. Te kilkanaście godzin przebytych w przeszłości, a raczej teraźniejszości utwierdziły przyjaciół, że niektóre rzeczy i tak mają swoje miejsce. Nie ważne czy je zainicjują czy nie. Miał świadomość tego, że mimo braku jego wybuchu na lekcji u Umbridge, ludzie i tak gadają o nim nawet tego nie kryjąc. Wiedział, że w końcu i tak wszystko wyjaśni się na jego korzyść, ale nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać tego drugi raz. Wziął głęboki oddech i pchnął drzwi od wielkiej sali. Namierzył szybko Ginny, Hermionę i Rona i ruszył w ich kierunku. Kiedy się dosiadł, zaczęły docierać do jego uszu tak znajome mu dialogi.  
\- Mówi, że widział, jak zamordowano Cedrika...  
\- Twierdzi, że walczył z Sam-Wiesz-Kim...  
\- Myśli, że co... że może nas robić w konia?  
\- Nawija, co mu do głowy przyjdzie...  
Harry przetarł twarz dłonią i popatrzył na przyjaciół.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru tego wysłuchiwać. Ide do wieży.  
\- Idziemy z tobą - powiedziała Ginny i zaczęła się podnosić, a zaraz za nią Hermiona.  
\- Czekajcie, a jedzenie? - jęknął Ron. - Harry i tak wiesz, że się ułoży. Zjedzmy chociaż deser!  
\- Zawołam Zgredka to coś nam przyniesie - odparł Harry, a Ron się z nim zgodził.

W pokoju wspólnym mieli odrabiać prace domowe, ale co chwilę przerywały im wybuchy śmiechu ludzi testujących produkty Weasley'ów. Hermiona robiła dziwne miny walcząc ze sobą, by nie wybuchnąć złością. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest to poważny biznes i nikomu nie stanie się krzywda, ale nie mogła się skupić. Jej wzrok padł na Rona.  
\- O nie... nie... nieee, wiem o czym myślisz i tam nie idę - Ron patrzył na nią wystraszony. - Wiesz, że zgarną na tym kupę szmalu.  
\- Wiem Ron, ale nie mogę się skupić na odrabianiu lekcji. Mógłbyś ich uciszyć. W końcu to twoi bracia - dodała kąśliwie.  
\- MOŻNA CISZEJ?! - Harry, Hermiona i Ron podskoczyli zgodnie, kiedy krzyk Ginny przeciął pokój wspólny.  
\- Spoko Gin! - odkrzyknął Fred, uciszając lekko ludzi dookoła.  
\- Nie ma za co - powiedziała Ginny, uśmiechając się do Hermiony.  
Hermiona spakowała swoje książki i oznajmiła, że idzie się trochę przespać. Ginny miała ją obudzić przed wizytą w pokoju życzeń.

 _Czarnowłosy chłopak stał na błoniach i wpatrywał się w niebo. Co jakiś czas po ziemi prześlizgnął się cień czegoś wielkiego, ale nie mogła dojrzeć co to było. Usłyszała za sobą kroki i odwróciła się, by dojrzeć blondyna siadającego w cieniu drzewa. Oparł się o pień i również spojrzał ku górze.  
\- Co to może znaczyć? - spytał po chwili czarnowłosy.  
\- Nie wiem - odrzekł blondyn - nikt tego nie wiem. To jest rodzaj starożytnej magii, której my nigdy nie pojmiemy.  
\- Wiadomo ile ich jest?  
\- Każdy odpowiada jednej osobie.  
\- Jeden zaraz wyleci zza chmury - czarnowłosy wskazał na niebo.  
Hermiona spojrzała tam, gdzie wskazywał i aż otworzyła usta w zdumieniu. Po niebie, leniwie sunął najprawdziwszy zamek. Dryfował spokojnie wśród chmur nie przejmując się grawitacją. Był niewiele mniejszy od Hogwartu.  
\- Hermiona musimy iść - czarnowłosy wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Patrzyła jak do niej podchodzi i łapie ją za ramię. - Hermiona... Herm...  
_

-IONA! Wstawaj! - dziewczyna poderwała się i ujrzała Ginny stojąca obok łóżka. - Wstawaj śpiochu musimy iść. Zaraz północ.  
Hermiona zastanawiając się nad swoim snem, ruszyła na spotkanie.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli na siebie. Z tym snem nie było żartów. Czekali w pokoju wspólnym, aż pojawi się Snape i Malfoy, a Hermiona w międzyczasie opowiedziała im co jej się przyśniło.  
\- Widzę przecież, że was to zaniepokoiło. Tylko powiedzcie mi co to może znaczyć?  
\- Może powinniśmy porozmawiać na ten temat z Dumbledorem? - zaproponowała Ginny.  
\- Lepiej nie - usłyszeli głos od strony drzwi.  
Na spotkaniu wreszcie pojawiły się brakujące osoby i przysiadły się do czwórki przyjaciół.  
\- Zanim przejdziemy do szczegółów, powiedz mi o czym chcecie powiedzieć starcowi - powiedział Snape.  
Hermiona jeszcze raz opowiedziała sen. Severus słysząc to nieznacznie się skrzywił.  
\- Coś tam słyszałem na ten temat. Postaram się zebrać dokładniejsze informacje.  
Harry westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Czyli na razie nic nie mamy.  
\- Widzę Potter, że w tym roku poskromiłeś swój wybuchowy temperament - powiedział Snape, przyglądając się Harry'emu z uwagą. - Nie słychać nic o twoich awanturach z Umbridge.  
Harry uniósł jedną brew i wskazał na Rona i Hermionę.  
\- Bo za każdym razem jak chce coś powiedzieć, to albo mnie dźgną, albo kopną.  
\- I bardzo dobrze. Trzymaj nerwy na wodzy - rzucił Snape z lekką nutą rozbawienia w głosie. - Dobra, ale jesteśmy tu w innej sprawie - dodał już z powagą.  
\- Pierwsza rzecz: jak wygląda sytuacja między wami? - wskazał ruchem głowy na Malfoya.  
\- Dogadaliśmy się - odpowiedział blondyn.  
Snape pokiwał głową.  
\- Jakie to dojrzałe z waszej strony. W końcu zaczęliście myśleć.  
\- Pewnie tak - przyznał Harry. Rozumiał, co miał na myśli Snape. Nie była to uwaga, żeby spowodować ich wybuch, tylko zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu.  
\- Już nie zachowujemy się jak idioci - dodał Malfoy.  
\- Normalnie przyznałbym wam punkty za pozbycie się kretynizmu, ale nie mogę za coś takiego - rzucił sarkastycznie Snape.  
\- Co robimy z naszym powrotem? - spytała Hermiona.  
\- Najważniejsze to musimy zachowywać się po cichu, dyskretnie - powiedział mistrz eliksirów.  
Ginny potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Ale jak kogoś uratujemy to na dobre zmienimy bieg wydarzeń. Ta osoba może zginąć później, albo ktoś może zginąć w jej miejsce.  
\- To mnie nie zdziwi - powiedział Snape z powagą. - Ale weź pod uwagę to, że powróciliśmy tu by ich uratować. Sen nam to trochę wyjaśnił. Nie było mowy o opóźnieniu ich śmierci.  
\- Tylko jak? - spytała.  
Snape podniósł się i przeszedł powoli dookoła pokoju wspólnego. Wszyscy podążali za nim wzrokiem. Przystanął i wskazał na Harry'ego.  
\- Ty jesteś kluczem do odpowiedzi. Przez ciebie to wszystko się wydarzyło. Tylko nie wiem na jakiej zasadzie działa twoje życzenie. Pożyjemy zobaczymy. To ja muszę się martwić, że zostanę zjedzony przez Nagini. Wy w gruncie rzeczy przeżyliście. Postaram się dowiedzieć coś o zamkach ze snu. Wy też szukajcie w bibliotece. Napisze wam pozwolenie na szperanie w księgach zakazanych. Wszyscy u mnie dostaniecie szlaban z eliksirów i to będzie wymówka. Tylko pamiętajcie to co mówiłem: po cichu i dyskretnie.  
Powiedziawszy to wyszedł zostawiając pozostałych z mieszanymi uczuciami.  
\- Chyba coś słyszałem na ten temat, wiele lat temu - powiedział po chwili Malfoy. - Muszę się upewnić i zajrzeć do jednej księgi naszego rodu.  
\- O czym dokładnie słyszałeś? O zamkach na niebie czy powrocie do przeszłości? - dopytał Harry.  
\- O zamkach, ale wydaje mi się, że te rzeczy są powiązane.  
\- Harry - odezwał się Ron, patrząc przed siebie. - Czy mogę zadać ci pytanie?  
\- Właśnie to zrobiłeś - odparł z rozbawieniem.  
\- Co? Aaa tak, tak, ale... - urwał na chwilę. - Dlaczego nasze życie musi być takie pogmatwane?  
Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

Następnego ranka siedzieli przy śniadaniu i przeglądali swoje plany zajęć.  
\- Pamiętam jak kiedyś cieszyłem się na każdy dzień bez Snape'a - mruknął Ron. - Teraz bym się nawet ucieszył, bo w końcu stał się człowiekiem.  
\- Nie marudź Ron - powiedziała Hermiona. - Teraz umiemy cały zakres materiału. Możemy wykorzystać te lekcje jako utrwalenie i nauczenie się czegoś nowego.  
Usłyszała ciche parsknięcie śmiechu od strony Harry'ego i Ginny. Rudowłosa popatrzyła na nią z wesołym błyskiem w oku.  
\- No co. Ty zawsze znajdziesz okazje, żeby się uczyć.  
Hermiona tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła gryźć swojego tosta.


End file.
